spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Planning
'''Planning '''is the seventieth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Ace Snider (cameo) *Cheapskate Krabs (flashback; cameo) *Assistant Karen (flashback) Plot Leader Plankton tells the story of how he planned to take over the ocean. Story Leader Plankton and Ace had been sitting in a jail cell, bored. "Ugh, I can't believe this happened. After all the great planning I did to take over the ocean!" Leader Plankton exclaimed. "Great planning?" Ace asked in a confused tone, glancing over at Leader Plankton. "Well, you see, Ace, the take over wasn't just something I suddenly did. It took years of planning before I was finally able to take over the ocean!" Leader Plankton explained, beginning to think back on when he first took over the ocean. May 28, 2010 Eugene walked out of the Krusty Krab, holding Sheldon in his claws. "Out you go, buddy," Eugene said as he swung Sheldon into the air, causing him to smash against the Chum Bucket before falling off. "Stupid Krabs! Someday, I will get revenge of that cheapskate!" Sheldon muttered as he walked into the Chum Bucket. "I see you failed another time," Karen stated. "Hey! It's not my fault I keep losing! Stealing that Krabby Patty formula is hard!" Leader Plankton muttered. "I don't understand why you keep trying to steal the formula anyway," Karen said. "Oh, come on Karen. Isn't it obvious? With the formula, I can run Krabs out of business!" Sheldon stated. "Yeah, but all of your plans fail," Karen said, dryly. "Well, then I'll just have to make more plans! For all the letters of the alphabet! From A to Y!" Sheldon stated. "Uh, Plankton, the last episode of the alphabet is Z," Karen pointed out. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Karen," Sheldon muttered as he walked off. March 6, 2011 "Finally! I've finished all my evil plans! From A to Y! Now it's time for Plan A!" Sheldon grinned. "What about Plan Z?" Karen asked, strolling over to him. "Now, now, Karen. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We just started this," Sheldon said before walking outside. Karen sighed and rolled away. January 12, 2012 Sheldon groaned, walking into the Chum Bucket. "I can't believe it! I've tried almost all my plans and none of them worked! Now all I have left is Plan Y! This one better work!" he sighed as he looked at the plans. "Hm...Evil Pack, huh? I've gotta get one of these! Karen, I'll be gone for a while! See ya when I get an Evil Pack!" Sheldon grinned as he walked out of the Chum Bucket in search of an Evil Pack. "Ugh, finally" Karen muttered. June 30, 2012 Leader Plankton grinned at all the panic he had caused throughout the city. "Well, it looks like all that planning finally payed off! And I owe it all to Karen!" Leader Plankton grinned. "So, you're finally realizing that I actually do help you, huh?" Karen asked. "I sure am! And let me say, I will never ignore you again!" Leader Plankton promised. PRESENT "And that's how I took over the ocean," Leader Plankton explained. "Wow, that must of took quite a bit of effort, huh?" Ace asked. "It sure did. But hey I did it. Until I failed again, that is. Hey, that reminds me. I should start writing a back-up plan just in case I lose again," Leader Plankton said as he began to write up a new plan. "Lose again?" Ace asked. "Well, yeah. I don't need another plan now since it's obvious I'm going to become leader again pretty soon. I mean, we still have twenty more episodes and a movie," Leader Plankton explained. Trivia *This is the first episode to air during 2015. **This is also the first episode of the 2015 Leader Plankton! New Year's Marathon. *Leader Plankton begins writing Plan Z in this episode. *The fourth wall is broken by Leader Plankton at the end of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Category:2015 Leader Plankton! New Year's Marathon Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes